


Take Me Home - Pentatonix

by AzuleOpal



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Historical RPF
Genre: Alex plays guitar, Could be Modern or Canon era, Fluff, M/M, Pentatonix - Freeform, Romance, Take me Home, my first songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 06:32:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12906177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzuleOpal/pseuds/AzuleOpal
Summary: Alexander plays John a song to show him how much he loves him and John thinks it's beautiful.





	Take Me Home - Pentatonix

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NLRUlbyH_D0 
> 
> (copy-paste this to Youtube, I don't know how to make direct links in AO3, but if you do, please tell me!)
> 
> There's the link to the song. Enjoy!

It's a beautiful, warm late July evening and the dark silhouettes of two young men can be seen sitting in a field of soft grass and flowers, against a gold pink sunset. One, Alexander Hamilton, the shorter of the two, turns to his companion. Slowly, he pulls out a small guitar, then starts to sing quietly, to John Laurens’ surprise and enjoyment.

“You, you light up in the dark, you’re the glowing and priceless work of art, woah” John turns to face him, a small blush joining the freckles on gracing his face. “I’m not that bright…” He mumbles.

“I see, I see your shining star, you’re the light in my window from afar, woah” Alexander continues, resulting in John’s blush deepening.

“And don’t you forget, the only thing that matters is our heartbeats going strong. And don’t you forget, that nothing else can matter ‘cause we know where I belong.”

The pre-chorus blooms suddenly, catching John off-guard as Alexander points to first his own heart, then John’s, eyes shining with emotion. John thinks of how far Alexander has grown from the secretive, traumatised young orphan boy from the Caribbean into this beautiful, radiant man before him now and he smiles.

“Oh take me there, won’t you take me there, won’t you take me home?” Alexander’s smirk melts into a softer smile as the phrase progresses, his delight apparent when John blushes, then rolls his eyes fondly at Alexander’s antics.

“We, we light up the sky. Heaven knows there’s no such thing as goodbye. ‘Cause love, love can never die, we’ll forever be burning, you and I.” Alexander quiets slightly but the passion never leaves his voice and John feels a rush of affection and his breath hitches in his throat at the realization of the depth of the words. ‘Even in death,’ Alexander once said, ‘I will never leave you. No goodbye shall ever be our last. I am yours forever.’ John will never forget those words.

As the pre-chorus and chorus bloom again, John softly sings along, surprising Alexander, and he gives John a pleased smile.

When the song ends with “Won’t you take me...home.” and a soft chord, John leans in towards Alexander, who puts aside the guitar and gently places a hand on the back of John’s neck, so the freckled boy smiles, then leans in the rest of the way and meets Alexander’s lips with his own in a tender kiss.

“I love you, Alexander Hamilton. I’ll take you home.” John whispers against his lips, their foreheads together.

“I love you too, John Laurens. And may you take me to your house?” Alexander smirks as he whispers back fondly.

John laughs softly, then pulls away slowly, still gazing into the shorter man’s dark violet eyes.

“Let’s go home.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked my first ever songfic!
> 
> Also, I want to start a new "trend", as the cool kids say: #Ham4PTX so help me share the word both here and on Youtube, where I have already commented on quite a few of their songs that PTX should sing Hamilton in 7 minutes. Who agrees? Help me share the word! Thank you so much!!!


End file.
